The technology used in known liquid level sensors has issues limiting performance and reliability. For example, float level sensors can become lodged or lose buoyancy. As a further example, sonic “time of flight” sensors have an off axis range that is limited to an order of 30 degrees, and the variations in the fluid can affect the speed of sound through the fluid and, thus, the accuracy of the sensor. As a further example, capacitance level sensors can measure inaccurately as a result of variations in the fluid.